


Know Me

by Aesthetic_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alec is Beck, Andrew Underhill (mentioned) - Freeform, Beck Oliver - Freeform, Celebrity! Magnus, College Student Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jade West - Freeform, Journalist Alec Lightwood, Journalist! Alec, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is Jade, One Shot, Singer Magnus Bane, Song fic, Songfic, Victorious AU, singer! magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: Magnus has given so much of himself into Alec’s willing hands that when he leaves like everyone eventually does when they realize Magnus just isn’t worth it, Magnus isn’t sure he’ll survive. Not only because Alec has his heart but when it comes down to it Magnus doesn’t deserve Alec and he knows it. He’s always known it, he just tricked himself into thinking otherwise.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	1. Dominos

**Author's Note:**

> Song is You Don’t Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies

Magnus sighs as he stares out into the crowd of thousands of his fans. He’s in his normal stage attire, his maroon doc martens, black ripped jeans, and a mesh button up top with only four of the buttons done up. His look is topped off with layers of necklaces and meticulously applied eyeliner around his amber colored eyes.  
To everyone else, he’s sure that he looks well put together....

But he’s not. In fact, he’s far from it.

He and Alec, the Adonis he has the pleasure of calling his boyfriend, had gotten into a particularly nasty fight the day before about Magnus not only choosing to extend the tour a few more months when he already had been gone for the better part of a year by now but also saying that he didn’t want Alec to come to the concert tonight. He knew Alec missed him and he missed Alec more then he could express but-  
He was scared.

While Magnus was off on tour, Alec was finishing up his last year at NYU where he majored in Journalism. Today, was supposed to be Magnus’ last tour date, seeing as it was in NYC where Magnus lives as well as Alec, and it would leave Magnus with enough time to attend Alec’s graduation which was only two weeks away now. But then a month back he and Alec hit a rough patch. 

It was bound to happen with the amount of time they had been apart from each other and with both of their schedules there was only so much time they could stay texting and calling each other on the phone. But... just because it was inevitable didn’t mean it hurt any less. 

It all started with Andrew. Andrew was the newest addition to Alec’s small friend group, who transferred to NYU from Fordham University that year. Apparently he had classes with Simon, who eventually invited him to the groups weekly game night one day and from there Andrew Underhill was an official addition to the group. 

He got along with everyone just fine, but he and Alec got on like a house fire apparently. Well- that’s what Magnus kept hearing at least, from both his boyfriend and the rest of the group. After months of hearing Alec gush about “Andrew this...” and “Andrew that...” Magnus reaches a breaking point.

Now, rationally Magnus knew Alec was only excited about finding a new friend and that his boyfriend would never cheat on him while he was away but... Magnus was insecure and being the person that he is he would never let it show. Instead he took to partying in between tour dates, and hanging out with old flames whenever he was in their town. He never did anything but hang out of course because well, he was always a one soul at a time kind of guy but, of course things got portrayed way differently in the tabloids. Tabloids that he knew Alec would see one way or another. With pictures of him and his ex’s hanging out garnering headlines that suggested something way more nefarious then what actually ever happened.

This coupled with ignoring Alec’s calls occasionally under the guise that he was busy, was just asking for disaster. He knew it wasn’t fair, to him or Alec but he also couldn’t stop. Alec had been more understanding then he deserved, never questioning him and accepting any flimsy excuse he came up with to explain his behavior because he trusted Magnus. But it was when Magnus flippantly mentioned how he’d decided to extend the tour a month ago when he and Alec were on the phone one night, that really began the fighting.

Alec was understandably annoyed, disappointed and more then a little bit hurt after Magnus promising he’d be home for his graduation but- Magnus just made it worse by acting like Alec was over reacting. He was digging his own grave but he couldn’t stop because he’d always had this terrible habit of ruining everything and everyone around him and now he was doing the same to Alec.

Fast forward to last night where he and Alec had gotten into it again. Alec was going to come to Magnus’ concert, like he always did when there was a tour date in NYC or in the surrounding states but Magnus suggested he stay home. He regretted it as soon as he said it because he knew it hurt Alec more then anything else. For the first time Alec yelled at him, through tears saying that he felt like Magnus didn’t care about him and that if Magnus was getting bored of him, he should just say so instead of doing whatever he was doing, before promptly hanging up on him.

Magnus felt terrible and he knew, he just pushed too far. He was being too difficult and it was over some stupid insecurities of his own. Alec didn’t deserve to be collateral for his self sabotaging habits, he deserved someone like Andrew who would talk it out with him and who would be there when he needed, not someone like Magnus who was constantly traveling and was damaged beyond repair. After Alec hung up, Magnus immediately began calling Alec back, leaving voicemail after voicemail of apologies and text after text of reassurance but Alec was still ignoring him. In a last ditch effort Magnus sent Alec the VIP tickets he had reserved for him, saying that he was open to come if he still wanted. By the time Magnus was supposed to go out on stage he still hadn’t heard from Alec and just accepted that Alec just couldn’t be bothered to deal with him any longer.

So, that’s how Magnus ended up in front of the crowd of his loyal fans cheering for him to sing more, while he fights to keep his emotions in check. He had gone through his whole set list as well as two extra encores he always threw in there but as he stood there, warm from the bright lights, his face and hair shiny with sweat he decided, fuck it, and went to tell the drummers that they would be doing the song he had practiced with them a couple times over the course of the month he was writing it. With the music in order Magnus exhaled and turned back to the crowd with a smile, raising a hand to silence the cheering enough for him to be heard. 

“Ok ok, as you all know, I’m from Brooklyn....” Magnus starts, smiling when the crowd immediately bursts into screams, “And since this is my hometown and you guys have been an amazing crowd, I thought I would sing you guys a little something I wrote about a month ago, is that ok?” 

The cheers get louder at the mention of Magnus sharing a song that’s never been heard before and Magnus can’t help but let out a chuckle at his fans enthusiasm, “I’ll take that as a yes” Magnus says with an amused smile, “Ok so this one is called, You Don’t Know Me, I hope you enjoy”

Magnus steps back from the mic, grabbing his guitar and starts playing the beginning chords as the drums kick in.

‘You think you know me, but you don't know me  
You think you own me, but you can't control me  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me’

Magnus feels himself getting lost in the music, letting his eyes slip closed as the tempo picks up. Strumming with a sort of aggression as he gets to the chorus.

‘You push me back, I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me, I scream at you  
Louder, la la la la louder  
I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you  
You don't know me’

Magnus sings with raw emotion, his voice strong and steady as he delivers the lines of the song he made as a form a therapy while he and Alec where at odds the past couple months.

‘You think you got me, but you don't get me  
You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into  
There's so much more to me, then what you think you see  
So listen to me, just listen to me’

At these words Magnus allows his eyes to slip back open and it’s then he feels a heavy gaze on him. One that isn’t the crowds. Turning slightly to his left he spots none other then Alec standing in the wings with his VIP pass hanging around his neck. The sight of his boyfriend nearly makes Magnus stop playing and run into his arms but then he remembers, that one, he’s been a shitty boyfriend these past few months and two, because of him being such a shitty person, Alec is probably here to end it with him in person. These thoughts alone cause Magnus to break eye contact with his lover and focus back on singing the song because, if it’s going to happen anyways, it might as well wait a few more minutes.

‘I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me  
And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay’

Magnus can feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he sings every single emotion he’s been feeling these past few months that he’s been pushing Alec away. He knows that Alec understands him more then any other lover he’s had in the past, and Alec is the only one who isn’t scared of Magnus. He doesn’t leave when Magnus gets insecure and lashes out. He didn’t leave when the tabloids criticized their relationship in the beginning. Alec has been overly understanding and it terrifies Magnus because he was able to recognize all Magnus’ defense mechanisms and break down all his walls in an alarmingly quick amount of time. Magnus has given so much of himself into Alec’s willing hands that when he leaves like everyone eventually does when they realize Magnus just isn’t worth it, Magnus isn’t sure he’ll survive. Not only because Alec has his heart but when it comes down to it Magnus doesn’t deserve Alec and he knows it. He’s always known it, he just tricked himself into thinking otherwise.

‘You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, la la la la louder  
I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me’

When Magnus says the last line, its no more then a broken whisper because of course he’s crying and he can’t bring himself to look back over in Alec’s direction because once he looks into those painfully sincere blue eyes, then he’ll really start sobbing like the emotional mess he is. Not only that, but Alec isn’t stupid, so he most likely already figured out the song was directed at him and now he knows Magnus’ fucked up thought process on things and just how in love he is with Alec. Magnus could already feel embarrassment pooling in his stomach at the way he made himself vulnerable.  
Thankfully, Magnus is pulled out of his thoughts by the eruption of applause and cheers from the crowd that he somehow had forgotten was there. 

“Thank you guys have a nice night” Magnus says quickly before taking a deep breath and heading off stage to face his lover.


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned a part two for this story but I got a lot of comments asking for me to continue it or to show their conversation after the performance so, here it is. I hope y’all enjoy!

Magnus makes his way off stage, eyes trained on his feet until he is standing in front of Alec. Only then, when he’s safely hidden away from the crowd does he risk glancing at Alec and- fuck. Nothing would have prepared him for seeing Alec like this, after nearly a year of being away from his love. 

Alec’s beautiful blue eyes are glistening with tears that look dangerously close to falling, and he has his arms hugging himself as if he’s protecting himself from someone. Protecting himself from Magnus.

The air is punched out of Magnus at the sight of his boyfriend looking so distraught and knowing that he’s the one who caused it. An intense need to fix this- to somehow make it right again, grips Magnus’ so strongly that he finds himself opening his mouth to say something- anything.

But before he can even muster up another apology Alec is cutting him off, with a soft  
and short.

“Magnus, we need to talk”

Magnus forgoes any attempt at speaking and instead just swallows and nods, turning and gesturing for Alec to follow before making his way to his dressing room.

The walk there was silent, the air heavy with tension and uncertainty. They walked side by side, the amount of space between them was like one of two strangers instead of lovers. It wasn’t like them at all. Although they weren’t a couple that was heavy on PDA, whenever they were in each other’s presence there was this almost magnetic pull that found them having at least one part of their bodies touching each other at all times, whether it was a hand or arm. Magnus craved Alec’s touch like an addict craves his favorite drug and all Magnus wanted to do was reach out and hold Alec’s hand, or even touch his arm but- he just felt deep down that he didn’t have the right to anymore. 

The realization of this fact sinking in had tears pooling in Magnus’ eyes with impressive speed. But, he didn’t get to be sad and cry because he’s the one who caused all of this, so he took a deep breath and blinked them away. He always was too emotional.

After another turn they arrived at Magnus’ dressing room door. Opening it, Magnus walked in before gesturing for Alec to sit on the couch located closest to the door. 

As Alec sits, Magnus closes the door, taking a deep breath before turning and making his way to his dressing room makeup table and sitting down. He needed to busy himself with something while Alec breaks up with him because if he sits on that couch directly facing Alec he’ll just pathetically break down. 

He’s held it together so far and he would hate to start sobbing now. So, Magnus glances at Alec who’s still sitting on the couch which is a good ten feet from where Magnus is and sends him a smile. He needs to do this, he needs be brave and let Alec go.

“So you wanted to talk?” Magnus prompts with an surprisingly even tone, trying to get Alec to say what he intends to say as quickly as possible so Magnus can fall apart in private.

Except, Alec doesn’t say anything, he’s just looking at Magnus, eyes unreadable and brows furrowed as he assesses him. 

There’s only so long Magnus can hold such an intense stare so after barley a few seconds he turns back to the mirror and grabs his makeup remover, putting some of it on a cotton pad before beginning to remove his eye makeup. For as long as he could remember the ritual of doing and removing his makeup has always been a source of comfort for him.

As Magnus finishes cleaning one eyelid and is moving to the next, he can still feel Alec’s gaze on the side of his face and the heavy silence drags on until Magnus is almost sure Alec won’t say anything at all but then-

“Did I ever mean anything to you?” 

Alec’s voice is rough but strong, and the weight of it makes Magnus pause his work and turn towards Alec, utterly confused.

“Alexa-“ Magnus pauses then sighs, “Alec what are you talking about” Magnus says with genuine confusion because how does Alec not know that he’s Magnus’ world.

Alec laughs humorlessly and shakes his head, “Because I’m seriously trying to figure out why the hell would you even bother to choose me as your play thing when you could’ve had anyone else. I’m not famous Magnus, I’m awkward, and I’m inexperienced- for fucks sake I was a virgin when we met Magnus I-“ Alec runs a shaking hand through his dark locs and Magnus heart breaks, “Magnus, why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t want something serious? Why did you make me believe that- that we had something when you just wanted a warm body to have around whenever you weren’t touring-“

“Alexander no- what?” Magnus couldn’t bear to hear Alec talk about himself or their relationship like that anymore- like it didn’t matter to Magnus when it was the only thing in his life that did, “Alexander I love you- so fucking much and I never lied about that. I’m not just using you until I find the next willing person. You are so special to me Alexander don’t you understand-“

“Then why Magnus” Alec says, standing to his feet and walking over until his in front of Magnus, “Why are you doing this? Why didn’t you want to see me tonight? Why did you promise to come to graduation just to make every effort to not go?” Alec visibly heaves in a breath before continuing, “Why, did you constantly ignore me when you were away and why-“ Alec stops short, sniffling as the tears that had been filling up his eyes finally fell, “Why did you hang out with every one of your ex’s the minute we were apart? Magnus- I just don’t understand”

Magnus stares at Alec in despair, unable to speak for a few moments as he processes before he’s rising to his feet so he can meet Alec’s eyes properly, “Alexander you have to understand that I’m just... too damaged” Magnus said with a heavy sigh as he swallowed back tears, “And god- I know that’s not an excuse but, being so far away from you- my insecurities got in the way and I just convinced myself that you’d move onto someone better, someone like Andrew-“

“Andrew?” Alec questioned, cutting Magnus off, “Someone like Andrew- Magnus what does that even mean?” 

Magnus sighs, hanging his head slightly and looking anywhere but Alec, “It means that, you deserve someone normal. Someone with a normal life who knows how to communicate and can be there for you. Alexander you deserve someone that can give you the world-“

“But I don’t want the world, I want you” Alec says looking so desperately honest that Magnus feels his mask crack.

Before he could get a chance to turn away and compose himself, Alec is cradling Magnus’ face in his hands, prevent Magnus from looking anywhere but those sincere blue eyes and- well there was no way Magnus could hold himself together anymore. Unable to control his emotions any longer his eyes are pooling with tears that spill over in fat drops on his cheeks.

Alec looks like he might start crying again at the sight of Magnus but instead he pulls Magnus in a hug.

“Magnus.. I love you and I don’t want anyone but you” Alec says firmly before moving away from their hug enough so that he can look into Magnus’ eyes again. 

Alec shakes his head slightly with a furrowed brow as he strokes Magnus’ cheeks again, “I- just why didn’t you talk to me? If I knew you were feeling this way we could’ve talked and I would’ve told you that Andrew is already in a happy relationship with his fiancé” 

Magnus feels himself flush with shame as he averts his eyes, “Alexander I... was being unreasonable. Even I knew that much. I didn’t want to be that jealous and controlling boyfriend who tells you who you can be friends with and who you can’t. That’s not my place. So I just.. tried to deal with my stupid insecurities on my own“

Magnus huffs a breath and shakes his head, “It obviously didn’t work and I ended up hurting you which was the last thing I wanted and I-“

Alec cuts him off with a shake of his head “Magnus, I’m not going to say you didn’t hurt me but- I understand now, we talked about it and I haven’t seen you in nearly a year so can I please kiss you?”

Magnus feels the air rush out of him at Alec’s blunt words and he wants nothing more then to give in and smooch the hell out of his beautiful boyfriend but- his stupid brain is still telling him he doesn’t deserve to get off that easy.

Alec must see Magnus’ hesitation because he tilts Magnus’ head down so they are eye level and strokes his cheeks gently, “Hey, I love you and that isn’t changing. We will talk more later I promise”

Magnus sighs and nods before Alec is tilting his head up and connecting their lips in a desperate kiss. Magnus practically melts at the feel of his boyfriends soft lips upon his and drags him closer, pressing their bodies against each other. 

They kiss until the need for air becomes too demanding. Magnus pulls away first, slowly and reluctantly before pressing kisses all over Alec’s face. 

Magnus knew that he would have talk about his feelings soon and learn how to be more open with Alec, but for now, this was more then enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos and feedback are appreciated


	3. point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can’t stop myself from adding to this story, so here I am with another addition to this fic.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

2 years later

Magnus grins as he gazes out into the cheering crowd. He’s back in Brooklyn, performing at the same venue he did nearly two years prior. Things in the venue are exactly as he remembered but he himself is such a different person now.

After he and Alec has talked through their problems 2 years back Magnus decided to cancel the extension of his tour so he could make it to Alec’s graduation as he promised. Once Alec’s graduation was over Magnus decided it was best to take a year off of touring to spend time working on music from home and being the boyfriend Alec deserved.

While he’s loved being able to support Alec and be with him everyday, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss performing. Earlier this year he dropped his third studio album which fans and critiques seemed to love and he decided to tour again.

So that’s how he found himself back in Brooklyn, on the last leg of his tour. He was getting a slight feeling of deja vu, remembering how just two years prior he had been in the same spot but he was so different back then. Back then, he was a man on the verge of an emotional breakdown, a man who thought he was about to loose the best thing he had in his life. But now, he was a man who was secure in himself and his relationship. Magnus couldn’t help his eyes from dropping to the beautiful diamond that was sitting comfortably on his ring finger, his smile softening as he remembered the night only 6 months prior, where Alec got down on one knee and proposed over a candle light dinner.

Yeah, he was different now.

But being in the same venue where his relationship was saved only two years prior made him nostalgic and he smiled fondly as he remembered singing the original version of ‘You Don’t Know Me’, raw and uncut.

Just like it had been two years prior, Magnus had already run through his set list and his typical encore songs, but he didn’t want finish up just yet. The crowd had been amazing, giving him the best energy and he decided that he might as well throw in a surprise. He glanced to his left and met the eyes of his beautiful soon to be husband, who had been watching his whole set from off stage with a smile and Magnus decided right then what he would do.

Magnus quickly unplugged his electric guitar from the speaker and placed it down, moving to grab his acoustic one instead. Then he went off stage to grab the stool that was always there just in case. The crowd chattered curiously as they watched Magnus move about.

Once everything was situated Magnus turned and motioned to the band so that they knew he was taking the next song by himself before settling down and pulling the mic stand close.

“Hello Brooklynnn!” Magnus said with a playful smile. The crowd immediately cheered, lights, arms and signs waving back at him.

“So, some of you might remember but about 2 years ago, I was in this very same venue at the end of my last tour and I sung a little song some of you might know called ‘You Don’t Know Me’” Magnus says with a eyebrow raise. The crowd cheers loudly and Magnus chuckles, waving a hand to silence them, “That song was very special to me, and I wrote it at a difficult time in my life. Today though, in the name of nostalgia, I thought it would be cool if I played you guys another song I’ve been working on, is that ok?”

The screams from the crowd rise to a deafening level and it’s a little harder to get them to quiet down this time but Magnus speaks again through a laugh, “Ok, I’ll take that as a yes” There’s a murmur of chuckles that spreads throughout the crowd before Magnus continues, “I wrote this song about 3 months back after a wonderful night with my beautiful fiancé, Alexander” Magnus glances back to his left and smiles as the crowd aw’s at Magnus’ statement. Magnus can see Alec’s blush from here and it fills him with a warmth only Alec can provide. Turning back to the crowd Magnus smiles again, “This song is called POV, I hope you guys enjoy”

The crowd falls silent and Magnus starts strumming his guitar softly before he lets the lyrics he’s memorized pour from him,

“It's like you got superpowers  
Turn my minutes into hours  
You got more than 20-20, babe  
Made of glass the way you see through me”

Magnus lets his eyes slip over to Alec again, golden brown meeting endless blue and he can’t help but smile as he sings the next lyrics,

“You know me better than I do  
Can't seem to keep nothing from you  
How you touch my soul from the outside?  
Permeate my ego and my pride”

Alec is staring at Magnus with an unwavering gaze, blush ever present and his mouth slightly parted in either awe or shock. Magnus can’t help but chuckle inwardly at the irony of his own lyrics. Just two years prior Magnus was singing passionately about how nobody knew him, or at least the real him. Even at the time Magnus knew, deep down that wasn’t true. It might have taken him two years but now he’s readily admitting that Alec, is the one person in the world who really knows him, inside and out. 

“I wanna love me  
The way that you love me  
Ooh, for all of my pretty  
And all of my ugly too  
I'd love to see me from your point of view”

Magnus breaks their eye contact and stares back out into the crowd who have started to sway their flashlights back in forth to Magnus’ singing

“I wanna trust me  
The way that you trust me  
Ooh, 'cause nobody ever loved me like you do  
I'd love to see me from your point of view”

And gosh wasn’t that true. Magnus was far from perfect yet- Alec looked at him as if he hung the stars and the moon. Magnus would never understand how he ended up with someone as amazing as Alec, someone who trusted and loved him so whole heartedly. He could only hope that he could give Alec as much as Alec gave him.

“I'm gеtting used to receiving  
Still gеtting good at not leaving  
I'ma love you even though I'm scared  
Learning to be grateful for myself”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he remembered how Alec refused to let Magnus push him away. Alec fought for Magnus even when Magnus didn’t see himself as being worth fighting for- and by Lilith was Magnus forever grateful for that

“You love my lips 'cause they say the  
Things we've always been afraid of  
I can feel it startin' to subside  
Learnin' to believe in what is mine  
I wanna love me”

Alec was Magnus’ just as much as Magnus was his and Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. Magnus was definitely still working on loving himself and seeing himself as worth it, but he’s definitely worlds away from how he used to be. With Alec’s current reassurance the journey hasn’t been as hard as he thought,

“I couldn't believe it or see it for myself  
Boy, I be impatient, but now I'm out here  
Falling, falling, frozen, slowly  
Falling, got me right  
I won't keep you waitin'  
All my baggage fadin' safely  
And if my eyes deceive me  
Won't let them stray too far away”

After Imasu, Etta and Camille, Magnus swore that he wouldn’t let himself fall again. He refused to be vulnerable and used again but- then Alec came along and with him came all the love and support and security that Magnus had only dreamed of. Magnus didn’t know what to do- and he honestly didn’t believe he deserved it but Alec worked everyday to make him think otherwise.

“I'd love to see me from your point of view  
I wanna trust me, ooh  
The way that you trust me, baby  
'Cause nobody ever loved me like you do  
I'd love to see me from your point of view  
Yeah”

As Magnus strums our the last couple chords he lets his eyes drift back over the Alec who to his surprise is now standing, staring intently at Magnus with an unreadable expression.

As it was two years prior, the crowd broke Magnus out of his reverie, cheering loudly. Magnus shook himself slightly and stood with a smile, “Thank you all for coming out tonight, you were an amazing crowd!”

Magnus waves with both hands before making his way off stage and to his fiancé. He’s about to ask Alec what’s wrong when he’s pulled into a passionate kiss. Magnus can’t help but melt in his fiancé arms, even after all these years.

Alec pulls back and gazes into Magnus’ eyes with such intensity that Magnus has to fight to keep the eye contact.

Alec strokes Magnus’ cheek and brings their foreheads together, “I love you so damn much Magnus Bane” Alec says against Magnus’ lips

Magnus can’t help the way his heart stutters at the statement, “And I love you Alexander Lightwood”

Alec drags him into another kiss, one filled with love and assurance and Magnus once again thanks whatever gods out there for blessing him with the angel that is Alexander Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any typos you may have encountered, this was a quick idea that I just had to get down haha

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short one shot, it was an idea I had and wanted to get it out
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
